


Messy Texts

by DylanIsABean



Category: South Park
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, its a chat fic, tbh ill just add as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanIsABean/pseuds/DylanIsABean
Summary: Catch the gang of all your characters in a highschool au chat fic. Ensue memes and feelings and probably more memes for those feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love chat fics and South Park doesn't have a lot because I've read them all, so suggest things in the comments if you want and stuff.

**Stanley has added Kyle, Wendy(l), Kenny, Butters, Eric, Heidi, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Bebe, and Nicole!**

**Stanley:** Hi guys, so I this idea to start a group chat, I know it's kind of a mess and crowded. I just thought it'da nice to communicate since it is our junior and homework help and just event planning would be a nice idea. 

 **Eric:** That was the most boring thing I've ever fucking read.

 **Kyle** **:** Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that you dick wad.

 **Eric:** Shut up Kyle, I do what I want.

 **Wendy:** Both of you grow up, Stan sweetie I think it's a wonderful idea and I think ot will be helpful for our grades between everyone here.

 **Kenny:** Sorry just got here I was doing something.

 **Butters:** I'm something.

 **Kyle:** Oh my God.

 **Staley:** Pfft, did you train him to say that Ken?

 **Kenny:** Surprisingly no, but he's also not wrong ;)

 **Eric:** Gross dude.

 **Clyde:** These names be boring as hell I'm gonna meme this shit.

**Clyde has changed his name to Del Taco**

**Stanley:** Omg yes!

**Stan has changed his name to I have crippling depression!**

**I have crippling depression:** Oh this is rich, I'm thriving.

**I have crippling depression has changed Kyle's name to Nice Buns!**

**Nice Buns** **:** I hate you.

 **I have crippling depression:** You know you love me.

**Del Taco has changed Bebe's name to Queen!**

**Del Taco Has changed Token's name to Bro!**

**Del Taco has changed Eric's name to Chipotle!**

**Chipotle:** That's accurate and fair.

 **Nice Buns:** I don't understand how you can eat that shit when it makes you shit blood...

 **Chipotle:** Because it's fucking good Kahl, if you actually ate there you'd see why I put up with it.

 **Heidi:** Before you both continue, stop.

**Chipotle has changed Heidi's name to Bitch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder for names  
> Stan - I have crippling depression  
> Clyde - Del Taco  
> Kyle - Nice Buns  
> Cartman - Chipotle  
> Token -Bro  
> Bebe - Queen  
> Heidi - Bitch

**Craig:** What the fuck in this.

 **Tweek:** Oh jeez this is a lot of people guys.

 **Craig:** Babe don't worry I'm gonna beat up whoever did this to freak you out.

 **Tweek:** I can beat people up myself.

 **Kenny:** Damn Tweek you go girl, show your man who is in control.

 **Tweek:** Okay but can you fuck off I'm having a panic attack.

 **Craig:** Honey I'll be right over.

 **Butters:** Oh gosh, I hope you'll be okay Tweek, I'm sorry.

 **I have crippling depression:** Oh shit, Tweek it's okay, you can leave this chat. I just made it so we could all talk together as a group more.

 **Tweek:** It's okay guys, Craig got me some lit ass coffee and calmed me down.

 **Tweek:** Also Stan it's chill, I'll stay.

 **Del Taco:** Oh hell yeah the gays are here.

 **Queen:** Why are you like this?

 **Queen:** Clyde what the actual fuck is my name?

 **Del Taco:** U my queen bby

 **Bro:** How did I end up here with you utter children.

 **Wendy(l):** We needed a mom friend.

 **Bro:** Okay that's fair, also Eric, fuck you.

**Chipotle has changed Bro's name to Black Panther!**

**Black Panther:** Fuck you.

 **Chipotle:** You can hate me as much as you want but you cant deny the truth.

 **Nicole:** Eric no one likes you except Heidi so you better watch yourself.

 **Bitch:** I mean she's not wrong and honestly I barely love you.

 **Chipotle:** Well yeah no one can actually love me, that'd just be weird and fucked up.

 **Nice Buns:** Dude as much as I hate you, are you okay?

 **Kenny:** He just laughed at Kyle and then Kyle punched him in the face for anyone who needs context.

 **I have crippling depression:** Wendy it was pretty hot, he didn't hold back.

 **Wendy(l):** That's our man, fucking king.

 **Kenny:** Yeah it was pretty kick ass.

 **Black Panther:** Man wish I could've watched Eric get his just desserts.

 **Nicole:** Same.

 **Bitch:** Same.

 **Butters:** Same.

 **Del Taco:** Same.

 **Queen:** Same.

 **Craig:** Same.

 **Tweek:** Same.

 **Chipotle:** Fuck you guys, also what the fuck Heidi.

 **Bitch:** I told you that you were on thin ice.

 **Queen:** Go get him girl!

 **Wendy(l):** Yessss

 **Craig:** Congrats idiots, you just prompted a hate make out session near my lunch table with Heidi and Eric, come clean your mess.

 **Wendy(l):** Damn it.

**Craig has changed Wendy(l)'s name to Damn It!**

**Tweek:** This is nasty please help, oh God.

 **Nicole:** Don't worry on my way Tweek.

**Tweek has changed Nicole's name to Literal Angel!**

**Tweek has changed Craig's name to Spaceman!**

**Craig has changed Tweek's name to Honey!**

**Kenny:** Who needs to change names when Butters is already perfect. <3

 **Butters:** Awe, Ken  <3

 **Spaceman:** Fucking sweet as shit.

 **Spaceman:** I surprisingly dig it, pure as hell.

 **Honey:** Fucking soft.

 **Spaceman:** Leave me alone.

 **Chipotle:** I'm so using this as blackmail later.

 **Bitch:** The fuck you aren't.

 **Chipotle:** The fuck I'm not.

**Sapceman has change Bitch's name to Sass Master!**

**Honey:** That's accurate.

 **Sass Master:** Agreed.

 **Nice Buns:** Sorry was with Stan, what the hell happened?

 **Damn It:** The fuck were you guys doing? I've been looking for you for like an hour.

 **I have crippling depression:** Well take a guess if it wasn't video games.

 **Damn It:** You better had filmed it bitch.

 **Nice Buns:** This really isn't the place to discuss these matters lovelies

 **I have crippling depression:** wyd is this not the group chat.

 **Nice Buns:** Stan, wrong group.

 **I have crippling depression:** Fuck.

 **Damn It:** Damn it.

 **Nice Buns:** That name was accurately given, props to Craig.

 **Spaceman:** Thanks, now what's this about video taping.

 **Chipotle:** Just read this, what the fuck.

**I have crippling depression has changed I have crippling depression's name to Fuck Myself!**

**Damn It:** I mean same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I did better writing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before so honestly I'm just trying my best.


End file.
